


I open at the close

by EmporioLuca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Harry Potter, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmporioLuca/pseuds/EmporioLuca
Summary: After the battle in the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore tells Harry what he did after leaving the castle. He had searched, and found, the horcruxes they had to destroy. Now, after Voldemort was killed by Dumbledore and several aurors, peace can flourish in the wizarding world, except the fact that a lot of death eaters still believe in Voldemorts believes and hide, hoping to attack Hogwarts for good. Amd what is it about the new Professors, that they don't want to seperate him anymore from Malfoy?
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Perona, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The results of the battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress, please leave comments how to improve myself and the story

Everything was over, the second wizarding war was, after one year only, over. Dumbledore, who had left Hogwarts to safe Harry and his friends from Umbridge and Fudge, had destroyed everything that bound Voldemord to his life and defeated the man that had caused so much pain to the whole wizarding world in europe.  
"Harry...I know it's hard for you, my boy, but even after Voldemords defeat there are still a lot of death eaters out in the world." Dumbledore spoke calmly, his blue eyes fixated onto the black haired boy "I don't want you to live a life of sadness, so I will need to ask you to spend the summer at Hogwarts, together with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, or maybe at the Burrow if you'd like that more?"  
"The burrow would be fine, Sir, but why am I not needed to stay with the Dursleys this summer? After all, there are still murders out that want me dead!" Harry asked quickly and without really thinking about it before he spoke  
"Well, after the defeat of Voldemord I was at Privetdrive Number 4 to see how everything is, and it looks like your aunt was surprised to see me, telling her that the man, that killed her younger sister, was now dead. You probably think she didn't care, don't you?" Dumbledore asked calmly again, his voice filled with a warm tone  
"Well...yeah I think she wouldn't really care, she despised her!" Harry shouted, waking up a few of the former headmasters and headmistress  
"Harry, my dear boy, your aunt thanked me in tears, after all, even if she was jeaulous of Lily, she loved her sister."  
Harry stared at the old, wise headmaster for a few moments, his aunt, the woman that always despised him and called him a freak, had loved his mom after all? "So...you want to tell me she loved my mom? Like an older sister normally would?"  
"Indeed, she was always afraid she would loose the last living person that reminds her of Lily, you, after you showed your magical abillitys accidentally. She thought you would be ripped away just like Lily." Dumbledore said before the door opened, Severus Snape standing in the doorframe, staring at the headmaster.  
"Don't. Lie. To me." Snape glared at the old wizard as he walked towards the table "Toony never loved her sister ever after she found out she has a witch in the family!"  
Dumbledore calmly sat there, looking at Snape rather displeased "Severus, how about you sit down now and tell Mr. Potter everything? I need to.make arrangements...Harry...I will probably need your help later, but now listen to Professor Snape about everything and why I always trusted him." Dumbledore got up slowly before he left Snape and Harry alone  
"For Merlin's sake..." Snape sighed as he looked after Dumbledore, the old man really thought the boy would have to know everything "Potter, I think you will want me to tell you more, huh? Well, if you really want to I can tell you." Snape looked down at Harry, Snapes face was looking like he had cried for hours  
"Yes, Professor, I want to know what happened."Harry looked up as he was concerned, something was weird about Snape  
"Well, it's a long story..." Snape started as he told Harry about everything that happened between him and Lily, how he always loved her no matter what, ending his story after almost two hours  
"So...after all this time...?" Harry looked flashed, the man infront of him was completely different than the one he knew  
"Always." Snape looked away, his eyes filled with tears.  
The silence was finally broken as Dumbledore came back in, his face filled with an terrible anger  
"Terrible things happened, Severus I need your and Harry's help" Dumbledore's voice was filled with concern, obviously something had happened.  
"What happened, Headmaster?" Snape stared at him as he wiped away his tears  
"Sybille is gone, and I think she left to Hogsmeade, but we need to get her before the Death eaters catch her!" Dumbledore stared out of the window as the dark mark was forming in the sky  
"The dark mark! Oh no! It's right between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Professor!" Harry said quickly, as they all already knew what happened  
"We need to go and look what it is about" Snape said, before he left, followed by Dumbledore and Harry

As they arrived at the spot the dark mark marked, they we're shocked to see a lifeless Sybille Trelawney lying on the floor, hopefully the last person that would have to die because of the Death eaters


	2. A summer of joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally get's to enjoy his summer, for the first time without the Dursleys

Harry arrived at the Burrow, followed by Ron and Hermione, who we're shocked that Trelawney had died.  
"So, the war itself is over, but there are still Death eaters that escaped and want to kill you after all?" Ron said as they finally entered the living, his hands shaking as he sat down  
"Yes, and Dumbledore told me he knew who could help us, especially because we need a new Dark Arts teacher and a new divination Teacher after Firenze left to find a new place to live and after Trelawny..." Harry broke the sentence before he finished it, somehow he couldn't talk about the death of his teacher  
"And now he wants us to be prepared every day before we finish School, I spoke with Professor McGonagall before we left, she told me it will be hard for Dumbledore to get the people he has in mind" Hermione said calmly but also concerned  
"He told me he may need my Help for that this year, he said that the man he wants to ask may listen to me, but I didn't really catch the name he said..." Harry looked down, how could he forget who he should get to help them?  
"It's not bad Harry, maybe you will remember something else than his name?" Ron looked at Harry as the new Daily Prophet was dropped onto the table infront of them  
"Harry my dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she hugged Harry softly "I hope you don't mind sharing your room with Harry, Ronald. Also, after I heard what you said about Dumbledore and a man he wants to recruit, you should read the news, many Muggle ships have gone missing and I assume we all know what that means"  
The three stared at each other as they picked the paper up, quickly reading it "10 ships missing with at least 300 people on each of them???" Ron stared at the paper  
"That must have been a Death Eater attack...let's hope that Dumbledore can do everything in his power to help..." Harry said, rather concerned about the people on the ships

The weeks passed at the Burrow, and only a mere week.before school started again, Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow, knocking on the door like an old gentleman before coming in "Good Morning, Molly, I hope you don't that I just came in without a note beforehand, but I need Harry's help today....It is time for us to get the new Professors." He said with a grandparently attitude  
"Oh Albus, Harry is in the garden helping ron and hermione with the gnomes, I bet he gladly helps..but are you sure that they are going to help?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned before she walked to the garden with Dumbledore, immediately being spotted by the three teenagers, Harry knew instantly what was up   
"Good morning, Sir." The three said before smiling "Can I help you, Sir?" Harry looked at the older wizard  
"Indeed, my boy, I will need your help to get three people into helping us...and especially to educate at Hogwarts" Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before offering his arm "We would need to apparate there, it is far far away from britain to be honest."  
Harry simply smiled before he nodded "I hope I can be helpful, Sir." He said as he grabbed Dumbledores arm, instantly vanishing on the spot with Dumbledore, only to land at a port without any ships  
"I may need to tell you something before we go to the collegues I want this year, they are all quite special, but never, and I mean never, say anything bad about them no matter how they look or act." Dumbledore stared into Harrys eyes  
"Of course, Professor, I understand that...but why would I say anything bad about them?" Harry looked confused, well, he never had a really good temper but he never said that someone was a big douche immediately   
"Good, then we can start to get there" Dumbledore said quickly before he walked past Harry, who had to follow quickly as they walked up lpng stairs thaz looked old and almost completely destroyed "where are we, Sir, if I may ask?" Harry looked around, everything around the stairs they just walked up was full of bushes, trees and a lot cobwebs   
"This, my dear boy, is the ship of our hopefully new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Gecko Moria, a rather unknown pureblood if I say so, and this ship is called Thriller Bark" Dumbledore looked around for a moment as a carriage came towards them   
"Who's there?" A shrieking cold voice asked, coming from a completely dark creature on the carriage   
"Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, we want to see Mister Moria." Dumbledore said formly, shortly after that the carriage allowed the two wizards to get onto it. Harry simply watched before he helped Dumbledore onto the carriage before he followed him  
The carriage started to move again without being pulled by anything, as Dumbledore and Harry watched the way it took, soon they were infront of a massive gate that opened from itself before they could say something towards the dark creature, moving through the gate just to be greeted by a graveyard, if Harry had counted them, he would sit there for hours just counting them  
"Professor I don't think this place is good...it's just screaming 'I'm gonna murder you all' " Harry said as he was concerned, what if it was a trap after all?  
"Harry, we have arrived" Dumbledore simply said as the carriage stopped again, this time infront of a gigantic mansion  
"This is the place he lives in, Harry, Morias Mast Mansion." Dumbledore said before getting of the carriage, quickly followed by Harry as the door to the giant mansion opened, huge bats flying out of the door, but somehow they didn't look alright   
"Sir, what is going on with this bats? They don't look normal!"  
Dumbledore walked past the tall man without even the slightest concern, but Harry couldn't walk past him so simply "May I ask who you are?" Harry said as he looked at the man that must have been at least 4 or 5 meters tall  
"I am formerly Katakuri Charlotte, but nowadays I am Katakuri Gecko, the son-in-law of the owner of this ship, Bloodtraitor and the everloving husband of Perona Gecko" The man,Katakuri, stared into his eyes, he didn't know why but Harry was scared from the look of the man  
Inside the room was a big fireplace, at least big enough for a giant to fluu powder away, 3 huge sofas in different, unmatching colours as Harry looked around, one of the sofas was pink, the samw tone umbridge has had, another sofa was a big enough for a whole soccer team to sit on in a simple but pretty black and another sofa was in a deep blue for 3 persons, obviously for guests  
Dumbledore walked straight towards the blue sofa, sitting down on it before Harry followed, sitting next to his professor.  
"I will tell Father that you are here, please wait" Katakuri said as he walked towards a hugw trident, swinging it "Expecto Patronum!" A huge snake of silvery fog came out, almost as big as the basilisk Harry had fought in his second year, as the snake shot through the walls "My Wand is inside this Trident" he said simply before Harry could even ask about the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, in my foolishness a big part of the chapter was not in the posted chapter, so forgive me that I only realized it now! :(


End file.
